


Mirrors Should Think Longer

by Zeiphior



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reflection, Spoilers, vil is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: “If I were to twist into a hideous monster..”Protests instantly rose up in his chest, Vil couldn’t possibly become anything of the sort.. it was simply impossible. He carefully waited though as Vil’s eyes turned to him.. the pure emptiness of them made his chest ache.“..would you care to shoot me down?”
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Mirrors Should Think Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another drabble because there are simply too many feelings stirring 😭

Rook had been feeling uneasy for a while. 

The practices for the VDC had started out rocky to say the least, not that he expected anything more with the colourful bunch of personalities included in their team. Well, he had been partially responsible for creating it hadn’t he? They were making it work though, no, it was fair to say that Vil was making it work. Complaints about his strictness weren’t exactly new, but slowly they were starting to see as well that Vil was only pushing them to be their best. Offered them a chance to improve under his guidance. Vil’s kindness was hard for some to recognize, but Rook had always noticed it being there.

His perfection scared people and while Rook didn’t blame them, he could understand it hurt to see that people didn’t attempt to look further than that. To see the raw Vil hidden beneath that perfect face, so incredibly hardworking.. and so terribly _insecure_.

He had caught Vil muttering to his phone a lot more nowadays, always startled when Rook announced his presence. _Mira Mira_.. he had heard the poisonous words pass Vil’s lips more than could possibly be considered healthy. Being a word-class actor allowed Vil to hide his expressions instantly.. but Rook would always see. He had been studying him long enough to notice even the slightest of changes.

The frustration in those lavender eyes was showing. He had once commented on the scowl Vil had worn and only received a glare in return.

He wanted to show Vil it was alright to confide in him.. but he couldn’t simply reach out. Vil wouldn’t accept it, being too prideful, so used to carrying and resolving his own struggles.. so he had to be more subtle. Simply being there would be enough for now.

It wasn’t enough. Vil’s mood was deteriorating and it was starting to show in various ways. With the VDC being only one day away.. Rook noticed him starting to break. They were small cracks, sure, but he knew where it would lead.

Vil would shatter, it was only a matter of time.. and the only thing he could do was attempt to pick up the pieces once it happened.

He couldn’t stop it.

He could only be there for as long as necessary.

“Rook..”

His voice snapped him out of his thoughts, turning away from the window once more to look at Vil seated on the edge of his bed. He hadn’t been summoned tonight, but once he had entered his bedroom he hadn’t been sent away. Maybe there was comfort being taken in his presence already? He could only hope so.

“ _Oui, Roi du Poison_?” He answered softly, tilting his head.

Vil seemed to hesitate and Rook took that as an opportunity to come closer to where the other was seated, kneeling down next to him.

“If I were to twist into a hideous monster..”

Protests instantly rose up in his chest, Vil couldn’t possibly become anything of the sort.. it was simply impossible. He carefully waited though as Vil’s eyes turned to him.. the pure emptiness of them made his chest ache.

“..would you care to shoot me down?”

His eyes widened, staring back at Vil as the other took his hand and squeezed it. He hesitated with answering, unsure whether Vil vocalized a question or a request.. he couldn’t ask now could he?

“.. I believe there will be beauty to be found in every shape of you.”

It was the first time he had ever seen Vil cry. He couldn’t do much more than hold him, allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder so he could hide. Vil probably thought he was unsightly, Rook cared to disagree. There was something ethereally beautiful about this Vil too, one filled with such raw emotions that his perfect visage broke.

They didn’t speak for a while, didn’t have to as Rook heard Vil’s breathing grow controlled once more.

He had realized quite some time ago already.. that he had fallen in love. Vil interested him like no other could. Sure the Leech twins were interesting.. and he got more gratification out of pushing a certain lion than he dared to admit.. but none had ever fascinated him like Vil did. Like Vil continued to do.

It had shifted. Ofcourse it started as a superficial interest.. Vil, completely human, but carrying the looks that would be befitting of an ethereal being.. of an angel. It was the person behind his looks that turned out to be the most interesting.. marked by a life in the spotlights, by layers upon layers of expectations and assumptions.. the purity in his wish to be recognized for all that he was, for all that he could be if only given the chance.

Surely it was the same wish that would end up blackening him.

As Vil looked up at him again, the raw vulnerability leaves him speechless. No one was ever allowed to see him as anything less than perfect. Yet Vil was looking at him, makeup smudged, eyes red and swollen, skin stained with red marks starting to push their way through his sheer foundation.

“Will you stay?”

Vil’s voice was quiet, almost a tad hesitant. It made him want to cry as well.

“If you desire me to, _bien sûr_.”

Vil only nodded at that and Rook gave him a gentle smile, getting up from his knee again and pressing a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

“Allow me to wash your face Vil.. you will feel better.”

Still holding his hand he guided him to the bathroom, making Vil sit down as he prepared the necessary products. He had been over the other’s skincare routine so many times it almost became natural to him as well, even if he usually wasn’t allowed to assist with it. Right now he blessed his tenacity in saving every detail, knowing the exact amounts and pressures. Gently washing away the ruined makeup a small smile graced his lips.. Vil was beautiful like this too. His vulnerability so tragically displayed.. it only aided to his wish to protect it.

He wasn’t sure what tomorrow was going to bring.. but he was prepared. However necessary.. he would be sure to protect the beauty Vil held.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over chapter 5 and probably won't be for a long time
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 💙


End file.
